Fangs of Vengeance
by LazyKatie
Summary: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang are rookie cops that end up on a team together, and it turns out they all have something in common: a personal vendetta against the White Fang. Mainly bumbleby, with side crosshares, prismatic ponytails, arkos, and renora. Slow burn cop AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi folks!** **Welcome to my first Bumbleby fic. This story is told in third person limited from mainly Yang's POV, though there'll be bits where the POV is another member of Team RWBY as well.**

* * *

"And here we are! You ready to make some new friends, sis?" Yang said as she hopped off Bumblebee and took off her helmet, her sister Ruby following suit. She was wearing a short-sleeved tan jacket that left part of her midriff, as well as her black and yellow prosthetic right arm, on display, a low cut yellow crop top, black fingerless gloves, black short shorts, brown boots, and an orange scarf. Ruby, on her part, was wearing her typical black dress with a red hooded cape. Yang never understood her sister's fashion sense, but to each their own.

She and Ruby had just been hired as police officers in Vale, and were supposed to meet their fellow rookies and decide who their partners would be tonight. Since they didn't have their uniforms yet, they were dressed in their casual clothes.

"Ugh, you know I get nervous about meeting new people! Why can't we just be partners so we don't have to talk to anyone?" Ruby protested.

"Nonsense Ruby! You're almost 20 now, it's time you learned to be an adult and step outside your comfort zone. Big sis Yang might not always be around to look after ya. We can totally be partners, but that's no excuse for not meeting the others. Now let's find you a new friend like, oh, how about him!" Yang pointed to a tall, scraggly-looking blond dude, who was currently vomiting into a trash can. Yang dragged Ruby over to him and patted him on the back. "How you holding up there Vomit Boy? I'm Yang, and this is my sister Ruby! You a fellow rookie or what?"

"Ugh, note to self: next time don't let Nora drive…" he muttered before turning to look at them. "Yeah, I'm a fellow rookie. I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Me, my best friend Pyrrha, my friend Ren, and his girlfriend Nora are hoping to end up on a team together."

"By Pyrrha, you wouldn't happen to mean Pyrrha Nikos, would you?" Yang asked, trying to contain the excitement in her voice. Pyrrha Nikos had been a champion javelin thrower in college with a huge fanbase, and had even been offered a spot in the Olympics, but she declined in favor of continuing to pursue a career in law enforcement. Yang was definitely one of her fans, even owning some merchandise, so the chance to meet her in the flesh was an opportunity that couldn't be passed up.

"Yep! I can totally introduce you. Just give me some time to regain my bearings, I'm still feeling a little woozy," Jaune answered. Man, Yang could hardly believe this guy was best friends with THE Pyrrha Nikos.

"Sounds good to me. Seeya Vomit Boy!" Yang said, waving as she pulled Ruby inside and headed for the room they were supposed to meet in. She figured maybe they could get a head start on meeting Pyrrha. Sure enough, Pyrrha was there when they entered, but then Yang spotted something even better.

It was the most gorgeous girl she'd ever seen. She had long black hair adorned with a cute black bow, beautiful amber eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a white crop top with a black vest over it, purple stockings, a black scarf, black boots, white shorts, and she had ribbons wrapped around her wrists. She was sitting off in the corner reading a book for some reason. Yang HAD to get to know this girl. So she of course dragged Ruby over, who had caught on to what her sister was doing and rolled her eyes.

"Helloooooooooooooo~!" Yang greeted her. "I'm Yang, and this is my little sister Ruby!"

"Okay," the girl said, not looking up from her book.

"So… What's your name?" Yang asked.

"Blake," she answered with a sigh.

"Well, Blake, I like your bow!" Yang said. She'd have to remind herself to work on her flirting game.

"Thanks!" Blake said in an irritated tone. Yang was beginning to think talking to her may have been a mistake. She did not seem to like her much. But she couldn't give up yet.

"It goes great with your… outfit!"

"Right…"

"Wow, real smooth Yang. When's the wedding?" Ruby whispered to her sister.

"Shut up," Yang whispered back, blushing, before talking to Blake again. "Nice night, don't you think?"

"Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!" Blake hissed at them.

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause," Yang sighed to Ruby, taking Blake's hint.

"You can't just give up like that!" Ruby assured Yang, before deciding to finally talk to Blake. "What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake said in surprise.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

"Well… i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

"Oh yeah… That's real lovely!" Yang joked, before leaning down and inspecting the title. "Oh, Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde! I've read that one before. I'm not exactly a bookworm, but I like to read a good book here and there."

"I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and villains… They're one of the reasons I decided to become a cop!" Ruby explained enthusiastically.

Blake chuckled a little. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books… Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

"That's... very ambitious of you," Blake said, before frowning. "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

Yang couldn't believe it. Her little sis seemed to be making a friend, and may have just salvaged Yang's own chances with said friend. She pulled Ruby into a bear hug. "Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!"

"Cut it out," Ruby protested, kicking Yang away from her, and into another person.

"Hey, watch it!" Said person snapped, and turn around to face Yang. She was in a white dress and had her white hair in a side ponytail. Yang instantly recognized her as Weiss Schnee. Yang had heard she'd given up her title of heiress to her father's company in favor of going into law enforcement instead, but she hadn't expected the ex-heiress would end up her coworker.

"Hey, don't look at me. It's Ruby that pushed me into you," Yang said, pointing to her sister, whom Weiss promptly stormed over to.

"Yang, you traitor!" Ruby protested.

"You! Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!" Weiss yelled at her, earning a shaking of the head in response. "Ugh! You dolt, how did you even manage to get a job as a detective?!"

"Well excuse me, princess!" Ruby snapped back at her. "Sorry you happened to be in the way of my over-affectionate sister!"

"I love you too, sis," Yang said, smirking.

"It's heiress actually. Or rather, ex-heiress," Blake said, entering the conversation. "Weiss Schnee, former heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. She lost the title when she opted to go into criminal justice instead of business, the title going to her younger brother Whitley instead."

"Finally! Some recognition!" Weiss said smugly.

"This same company is infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

"Wha- How dare- The nerve of...Ugh! It's not like I have any say in how my dad runs the company!" She defended.

"Yang, Ruby, come meet my friends!" Jaune, apparently done vomiting, yelled, waving them to come over. They did, though Yang did so reluctantly, as she wanted to continue talking to Blake. Jaune then winked at Weiss. "You're welcome to join us, Snow Angel."

"Ugh, in your dre-ohmygodisthatpyrrhanikos," she gasped, before running up to the woman in question. "I'm Weiss Schnee, big fan of yours. I was thinking we could maybe be partners? The smartest person here with the strongest person here! We'd be a great, unstoppable crime-fighting force!"

"Strongest person here, huh? I contest that statement," Yang said, flexing her left bicep. "I'm Yang by the way, also a big fan, though I already have someone else in mind for a partner."

She glanced over at Blake, who had gone back to reading, while her sister glared at her.

Jaune meanwhile stepped in between Weiss and Pyrrha, and attempted to flirt with the ex-heiress again. "You know what else is great? Me, Jaune Arc."

"Ugh, not interested," Weiss said, rolling her eyes.

"Um, it's nice to meet you all," Pyrrha said, finally responding to the conversation going on. "And while I appreciate the offer, Weiss, I'm afraid I'm already planning on teaming up with Jaune."

"You have got to be kidding me," Weiss said.

Jaune went on to introduce them to Nora and Ren. Apparently they and Pyrrha had been friends since college. Ruby finally decided to enter the conversation, and began gushing about weapons, showing off her precious Crescent Rose. They continued talking about stuff, but Yang kind of lost track of the conversation, being too distracted by sneaking glances over at Blake. She was thankful no one had asked about her arm yet though, that was a story she was not in the mood to tell at the moment.

"YANG YOU USELESS LESBIAN! Quit making googoo eyes at Blake!" Ruby yelled at her suddenly, snapping her out of her trance.

"I, uh… um… uh, I-" Yang stammered, blushing furiously and scratching the back of her head. She had no idea how to even respond to that. Thankfully she didn't have to, as at that moment, the chief, Ozpin, walked in, and made his presence known.

"Good evening. I hope you've all gotten to know each other, because it is now time for you to choose your partners. Around you are 6 pairs of chairs spread out throughout the room. Once you've found a partner, you and your partner are to sit in one these pairs to confirm the selection. Once you all have a partner, I will deliberate on the teams, and make an announcement once I've made my decision. Now get to it!" Ozpin announced.

Detectives in Vale worked together in teams of four that consisted of two pairs of partners. Yang was about to start looking for Blake to see if she'd be willing to be her partner, when she felt a finger poke her shoulder, and she turned around to find the woman in question.

"You wanna be partners?" Blake asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Yang said. She was honestly amazed the Blake had deliberately sought her out and picked her. She didn't think she'd left a good impression on Blake, but apparently it couldn't have been that bad.

"Yaaaaaang! I thought we were gonna be partners?" Ruby complained.

"Sorry sis, I changed my mind," Yang shrugged.

"Hmmph, whatever happened to sisses before misses? Now who's gonna be my partner?"

"I dunno, uh…" Yang looked around. Pyrrha had already paired up with Jaune, and Nora had already paired up with Ren. There were four brutish looking dudes she hadn't met yet that seemed to be deliberating partners among themselves, and they did not look like the kind of people she'd want Ruby hanging around, so that left… "...Weiss?"

"You've gotta be kidding me," Ruby said, but then she herself looked around and sighed. "Ugh, fine."

She then stormed off to go get Weiss, while Yang and Blake went over to one of the chair sets and sat down.

"So is there a reason you decided to read instead of socialize like you were supposed to?" Yang asked her new partner.

Blake shrugged. "I'm not a very social person, and I don't need to actually talk to someone to get to know them, just listen. I have pretty good hearing."

"Wait, does that mean you heard-" Yang started to say, feeling a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"Yes. Your sister sure likes to tease you about your crushes, huh?" Blake said with a playful grin.

"Oh God kill me now," Yang said as she buried her beet red face into her hands. Blake knew she had a crush on her. She could just die then and there, it'd be far less mortifying.

"Hey, chin up," Blake said reassuringly, placing a hand on her back. "Even knowing that, I still picked you, didn't I?"

"I guess you did," Yang said, sitting up and smiling at Blake. "So does this mean maybe we could-"

"No," Blake once again answered before she could even finish.

"Oh," Yang said, dejected. Her smile turned into a pout as she looked down at the floor.

"Don't worry," Blake assured her, rubbing her back. "It's not through any fault of your own, and it's not like I'll never give you a chance, it's just that, for one thing, we've literally just met, and for another, well, I'm kinda hesitant to enter a new relationship, my last one was kind of messy, and I'm not sure if or when I'll be ready for another. If I change my mind, I'll let you know though, okay?"

"Okay. It's cool, I understand," Yang said, perking up. There was hope after all. "And hey, if I ever do anything that makes you uncomfortable, let me know, all right?"

"Okay, I will. Thanks, Yang," Blake said, smiling.

"Don't mention it. And hey, if you ever need me for anything, I'm always happy to lend a hand," Yang said, detaching her arm and holding it out to Blake while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You have got to be kidding me," Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"The teams have been decided," Ozpin announced, causing Yang to put her arm back on and listen. "Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by Cardin Winchester!"

Those must've been the 4 brutish looking dudes Yang hadn't met yet.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR, led by Jaune Arc!"

Yang could hardly contain her excitement. Since the others had all been claimed now, this meant she'd get to work with her sister!

"And finally: Blake Belladonna." Yang's eyes went wide when she heard Blake's last name. "Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose!"

Yang was so proud of her sister, she wanted to go over and hug her. It'd have to wait though, as Ozpin hadn't finished announcements.

"To help ease you into the job, each team will be assigned an older team to shadow under until you're ready to take cases on your own. Team CRDL will be working with Team CFVY, Team JNPR will be working with Team NDGO, and Team RWBY will be working with Team SSSN. Tomorrow you will receive your uniforms and meet with the team you have been assigned. You are now dismissed, though it is advised you stay a bit longer to discuss things with your new team. Farewell."

And with that, Ozpin left the room.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang said, running up to Ruby and glomping her.

"Thanks, sis," Ruby said sheepishly.

"I can't believe Ozpin made a childish dolt like you the leader!" Weiss huffed, standing off to the side.

"Hey, don't talk about my sister like that!" Yang said as Blake walked over to join her team.

"Hey, noooo fighting! If we're gonna be a team, we have to try to get along!" Ruby insisted.

"Hmmph, fine. I still doubt your capabilities as a leader, but I suppose I can reserve my judgement for now," Weiss conceded.

"Thank you. Now, since we're gonna be working together, we should probably exchange contact info, right?" Ruby suggested. The others nodded in agreement, and soon they all had each other on their scrolls.

"Can I make a suggestion of my own?" Weiss asked.

"Go ahead, Weiss," Ruby answered, doing her best to sound leaderly.

"I own a pretty nice apartment with a couple of two-bed bedrooms, so if you guys want, you could move in and we'd be able to easily work on cases from home," she suggested.

"That sounds good to me. Me and Ruby haven't been here long, so we're not super attached to our current place," Yang said. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"I haven't been here long either, and I don't have much to pack, so I have no complaints," Blake said.

"Excellent! Do you guys think you can have your stuff packed by tomorrow afternoon?" Weiss asked, and they nodded. "Good, text me your addresses so I can know where to send the movers."

"I call rooming with Blake!" Yang said, throwing her arm around her partner.

"Of course you do," Ruby sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, I refuse to sleep in the same bedroom as this dunce! It's bad enough that I have to work with her!" Weiss said, pointing at Ruby.

"Well too bad, Ice Queen. Blake, you'd rather room with me than either of them, right?" Yang asked her partner, who nodded. Yang gave a triumphant smile. "Guess you have to room together by default then."

Ruby and Weiss both gave a defeated sigh, and muttered, "Fine."

* * *

 **Hope you like the story so far. If you have any feedback/suggestions/etc., please leave a comment!**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this part, we get some nice bee moments, the other 3 members of Team RWBY get POV scenes, and we meet Team SSSN!**

* * *

Weiss looked out her bedroom window and pondered the events of the day. She hadn't expected her teammates to acquiesce to moving in so quickly, especially given none of them seemed to like her much yet. Maybe they had really crappy apartments they couldn't wait to leave behind? Either way, she was glad to be having housemates soon. She'd deliberately bought a 4 bed apartment when she moved to Vale with the intention of having her future teammates move in with her when they got to that, as she didn't like living alone. Living with others could help her forget the crushing loneliness she felt inside.

* * *

"Man, you've got it baaaaad for Blake, don't you Yang?" Ruby teased. Yang and Ruby were currently packing up for the move to Weiss's the next day. They had no idea what Weiss's place would be like, but they couldn't wait to leave behind their current cheap, crappy, cramped apartment. They hadn't planned on living there long anyway, only until they could afford a better one. And hey, if Ice Queen's place didn't work out before they could afford a decent place, they could always convince their dad and Uncle Qrow to pitch in the money for one. Either way, good riddance to their current home.

"Yeah, I do," Yang admitted, going for nonchalant but still coming off as a bit sheepish. Since the object of her affections was already aware of said affections, she figured there was no point in keeping them a secret from the rest of the world.

"Y'know, at first I was a bit miffed that you chose Blake over me, but looking back, I totally support you and Blake. I don't think I've ever seen you fall for a girl hard enough to put her over me, but I'm glad you did. It's nice to see you putting yourself first for a change," Ruby said.

"Well even then I still had you in mind, sis," Yang admitted. "I'll be honest, I'd never actually planned on partnering with you in the first place. Being on the same team, absolutely, but being partners, no. I'm serious when I say I wanna see you break out of your shell a bit more. And hey, Blake asked me to be her partner, so who was I to say no? It's not like Ice Queen is even that bad."

"Are you kidding me? She's awful! She thinks she's soooooo important, I don't know how I'll get her to get along with me," Ruby complained.

"Sure she may act all self-important, cold-hearted, and snobbish, but I think it's just a front to hide her own insecurities," Yang said. Given the job path she'd chosen, Yang had honed her people reading skills ever since she decided to follow that path, and she was pretty confident in them at this point, and Yang was no stranger to putting up a front to hide her insecurities. "Give her some time to defrost, and maybe she won't be so bad."

"I hope you're right," Ruby sighed. "But, I do worry about you, sis. You spend so much time looking out for others, that I often wonder if you ever look out for yourself."

"You don't have to worry about me, sis," Yang said, pulling Ruby into a tender hug and ruffling her hair a little. "I'm the big sister, I'm the one that's supposed to worry about you, not the other way around. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Besides, Yang liked helping others; being able to help others made her feel like maybe she's worth something herself.

* * *

After receiving and changing into her uniform at the station the next day, Yang wasted no time in finding Blake, who had already changed herself. Yang had something she wanted to talk to her about.

"Hey Blake, can I talk to you somewhere private?"

"Sure."

They ended up heading to one of the single person bathrooms, Yang locking the door so they wouldn't be interrupted.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Blake asked.

"You're hiding a pair of ears under that bow, aren't you?" Yang said, confident in her theory.

"What?" Blake asked, suddenly looking very worried.

"Hey, you can relax, I have no problems with the Faunus," Yang assured her. "In fact, I'll stick my neck out for one if I see them facing hate. And I know you want to keep your Faunus identity secret, and I wouldn't have asked to speak in private if I didn't intend to keep that secret. I won't tell a soul, not even Ruby."

Blake sighed. "Yeah, I'm a Faunus. I don't like being treated differently for it, so I hide it. How'd you find out, anyway?"

"That makes sense, I can see why you do it," Yang said. "Anyway, I noticed your bow sometimes twitches in odd ways, and last night you mentioned having pretty good hearing, so it wasn't hard to put 2 and 2 together, not for me, anyway."

"That's… very observant of you," Blake said, seeming impressed.

"You have to be, in this line of work," Yang said, shrugging. "There was one other thing that tipped me off though: Your last name. Are you related to Ghira Belladonna?"

Blake's reaction said it all.

"I'm assuming that's a yes?"

"How do you know my father?"

"I don't know him personally, but I did learn about him when I started researching the White Fang after they took my arm," Yang explained, and Blake's eyes moved to her right arm. "He was the original leader of the White Fang, until he stepped down about 10 years ago and Sienna Khan took over. Under him it had been a somewhat obscure peaceful protest group, but Sienna perverted it into the infamous violent radical group it is today."

Once Yang finished talking, Blake spoke again. "It was the White Fang that took your arm? I'm so sorry."

Yang was used to people saying they were sorry after learning about her arm, but Yang could tell this was different. Blake seemed to be genuinely apologizing, as if she felt personally responsible for what happened. Yang decided to assuage Blake's feelings of guilt, since the only person to blame for the loss of her arm was the man who cut it off, though she had blamed herself for a while. "Don't be, you're not the one that cut it off. Besides, your family left the organization 5 years before it even happened."

"You don't understand. I didn't leave the White Fang when my parents did. I was a foolish 12 year old so committed to the cause that I called my parents cowards and ran, until I came to my senses 5 years later and ran from the Fang and back to my parents, who welcomed me with open arms. I don't deserve such good parents, though they'd disagree."

"I would too," Yang said. Blake seemed like a good person to Yang so far, one absolutely deserving of parents as good as hers. Yang couldn't help but wonder what it'd be like if she'd had parents like that. Her birth mom abandoned her shortly after she was born, and while Summer, her real mom as far as she was concerned, had been an excellent mom from what she remembered, she'd died much too soon, and Yang had been without a mom for most of her life. As for her dad, while she loved him dearly and he was well-meaning, he'd never really gotten the hang of the whole parenting thing. Luckily she was there to pick up the slack when it came to Ruby. "You shouldn't beat yourself up over bad decisions you made growing up. We all make mistakes, especially at that age. And you definitely shouldn't blame yourself for my arm. It looks like you left around the same time I lost it, but since you didn't seem to recognize me when we met last night I think it's safe to assume you'd already left when it happened, or at least hadn't been there."

"You're right, thank you. I shouldn't waste time dwelling on what could have been," Blake mused. "I just hope you don't let your personal traumas cloud your judgement. The White Fang's actions are awful, but the people in it aren't evil. They're just very misguided Faunus sick of being pushed around."

"I dunno, while that's probably true for most of them, and it definitely seems true for you, I don't think you'll be able to convince me Adam Taurus is secretly a good person deep down," Yang said, a touch of bitterness in her tone as she mentioned Adam Taurus.

"I wouldn't bother trying. That man is a monster," Blake said, and Yang got the sense that she'd known him personally, though she decided not to push the topic for now.

They were suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door, and they both called out, "Occupado!", causing whoever had knocked to walk away.

"Aaaaaanyway, I definitely agree with you there. But don't worry, my hatred of him doesn't extend to everyone else in the Fang. I'm confident most of them can be redeemed, and I'd like to see them have a change of heart like you did," Yang said, before throwing an arm around Blake's shoulder. "Man, it feels like we're bonding already!"

"I suppose we are," Blake said, giving her a small smile, before her expression turned serious. "Adam's the one that took your arm, isn't he?"

"Yeah. I don't wanna hear you apologize for it though, okay?" Yang said. "Now let's head back, Team SSSN's probably wondering where we are."

* * *

As it turned out, there was only one person in the room they were to meet Team SSSN in, a blond muscular faunus with a monkey tail that had his uniform shirt unbuttoned, exposing his pecs and chiseled abs to the world. As she and Blake sat down, Yang couldn't help but notice Blake staring at said abs, and she began to feel pangs of jealousy.

"Hey there, and what might your name be?" he said to Blake with a wink, and Yang felt the jealousy grow stronger. She made no outward display of it though, being good at hiding her negative emotions after years of doing it, and she knew better than to disregard this guy just because she was jealous.

"Blake," she answered nonchalantly.

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Sun, leader of Team SSSN, and I look forward to working with you," he said with a stupid grin Yang would love to punch off of his stupid face.

"Nice to meet you too Sun, I'm Yang, Blake's partner," Yang said cheerfully, throwing an arm around Blake and holding out the other for Sun to shake, which he did. "And don't worry, I'm not mad at you for ignoring me, I know how hard it is to notice other people when Blake's in the room."

She winked at the Faunus in question, and couldn't help but notice the small smile on Blake's face as she looked away to hide her blush. They were all suddenly startled by the sound of a riding crop hitting a table, and turned to see Officer Goodwitch glaring daggers at Sun.

"Button your shirt up, Wukong! If I have to tell you again I'm bringing it up with Ozpin," Glynda scolded, before storming off as Sun hastily buttoned his shirt. Yang couldn't help but notice his full name was a bit on the nose for a monkey Faunus.

"I suppose it's for the best. I know how distracting my abs can be," Sun said in a mock-serious tone, while Blake blushed at what Yang assumed was the realization that he'd caught her staring.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ruby went off to see her new friend Jaune. Despite not talking to him when they'd met outside the station, once he invited her over to meet his friends she had really hit it off with him, and she could totally relate to his social awkwardness. Yang had mentioned wanting to talk to Blake in private, so she figured she could hang with him while she gave them some time to talk about whatever.

"Jaaaaaauuuune, hi!" She greeted as she spotted him.

"Oh hey Ruby, how's it hangin' and stuff," he said awkwardly.

"I'm good. Just wanted to chat with you a bit, if that's cool with you," Ruby said.

"Oh, that's totally cool. What did you wanna talk about?" Jaune answered her.

"I wanted to continue our chat about weapons yesterday that got interrupted by announcements. I think I'd just told you about my dad's weapon?"

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Awesome, let me explain the rest of my family's weapons then! My sister Yang, you remember her, right? Tall-ish, blonde, cheerful, big boobs, hopelessly gay, coolest big sister ever?"

"Yeah, I still remember her."

"Good, you better, cuz she's AWESOME, and her weapon is too! It's this bracelet of her left wrist called Ember Celica, that expands into a gauntlet that can be used to block attacks and emit pulses of raw kinetic energy! It's also a shotgun, because what weapon these days isn't part-gun, right? Besides yours I guess, which is still a totally cool weapon even though it's not also a gun!"

"Er, thanks."

"Anyway, Ember Celica used to be a pair, but she lost the right one when, ya know," she held out her right arm and made a chopping motion with her left over the part of the arm where Yang's got severed at.

"Oh, that sucks."

"No, it's totally fine. Her robot arm is super cool, and she's given it some pretty cool functions. For one thing, it's also a gun, with little mini shotgun barrels that pop out and shoot stuff. The arm itself can shoot off like a projectile, which tends to spook people the first time they see it happen. Oh, and it can spin around really fast for devastating attacks! She also says it has a vibrate function that's useful sometimes, but I'm not really sure how? Maybe for brushing her teeth?"

"Let's hope that's what it's for," Jaune mutters, his cheeks a little red. "So any other cool weapons you wanna tell me about?"

"Ooh yeah, let me tell you about my Uncle Qrow's! It's probably the second coolest weapon ever, after my darling Crescent Rose obviously, so it at least inspired the number one coolest! Anyway, it's called Harbinger, and it's this big sword that turns into a scythe and it's also a gun and…"

* * *

Yang, Blake, and Sun were soon joined by a suave looking blue-haired dude that Yang assumed must be a member of Team SSSN.

"Sup," he said as he entered. "Sorry I took so long, took me forever to find an unoccupied bathroom."

"Neptune, dude, you're finally back!" Sun said, giving Neptune a bro hug before sitting on the other side of Blake. "Guys, this is Neptune, my partner and long-time best friend."

"It's a pleasure. And what might your name be, Goldilocks?" he asked Yang, flashing a cocky grin and giving her a flirtatious look, making her roll her eyes.

"I'm Yang. And you're barking up the wrong tree there, lady-killer. I'm gay," she said, figuring she'd shut down his advances before he could take them any further.

"Oh, that's cool. One of the guys in our team, Scarlet, is gay, so I can assure you it's not any issue with any of us." he said, dropping the flirtatious act for a more casual demeanor. He looked over to Blake, who still had Yang's arm around her and seemed to have no issue with it, much to the blonde herself's pleasant surprise. "Is she your partner?"

"Yes, in the same sense that you and me are partners, they're not dating as far as I know. Er, you're not, right?" Sun asked, suddenly concerned.

"As cool as it'd be if we were, no. We did only meet yesterday, so it's a bit too soon for that. But if she ever decides to ask me out, I'd probably be down. If she doesn't, well, being her friend and partner seems pretty cool, too," Yang said, trying to play it cool.

"What's her name anyway?"

"Oh, this is Blake," Sun said, putting an arm around her. "I like her a lot so far. She not bad looking, she appreciates my abs, and the best part is, she's also a Faunus."

Blake and Yang both tensed and tried not to give anything away, while Neptune looked at Blake in confusion and gave her a careful once over, likely trying to figure out her trait.

"Are you sure? I don't see it," Neptune said.

"Trust me, I know a fellow Faunus when I see one," Sun said, before leaning towards Blake. "Y'know, I think you'd look better without the bow."

She shoved him away harshly, much to Yang's delight, and gave him a vicious death glare, Yang joining her as her eyes turned red.

"Did you ever consider," Blake spat, gritting her teeth, "that maybe I wear the bow because I don't WANT people to know I'm a Faunus?"

"Oh yeah, that's supposed to be a secret isn't it?" he said, earning incredulous nods from Blake and Yang, both glaring at him. "Please stop giving me those weird looks. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone, right Nep?"

"I got it," Neptune said as Yang's eyes went back to lilac.

"You better, I still remember that time you went behind my back and told Scarlet that-" Sun stopped himself. "I'm not gonna finish that sentence."

"Y'know, you didn't seem surprised to learn Blake's a Faunus," Neptune pointed out to Yang. "Did you already know?"

"Yeah, I figured it out on my own, but we should probably drop this topic of discussion," Yang said, trying to be considerate of her partner, unlike a certain monkey faunus. Sun seemed to be even worse than her dad when it came to a lack of tact.

"Yes, we should," Blake emphasized, before whispering a 'thank you' into Yang's ear. Yang was honestly amazed how well she and Blake were getting along considering how annoyed at her Blake seemed to be when they first met. "Especially since I think I hear someone coming."

"So are you just a magnet for blondes or something, Blake?" Weiss commented as she entered the room.

"Maybe," Blake said, shrugging.

"And what might your name be, snow angel?" Neptune asked Weiss. He seemed to be one of those wannabe casanova types, though Yang briefly wondered why he hadn't bothered to hit on Blake, before figuring he'd probably noticed Sun's interest in her and decided not to go after the same girl as his bro or whatever.

"Um, I'm Weiss," she said in very un-Weiss-like tone. Yang could not believe she was actually falling for his suave ladies' man schtick.

"Cool, I'm Neptune, and this is Sun. He's our leader and my partner," he said, introducing himself and his friend to her. "So where's the last member of your team?"

"I dunno, but she's my little sister so you won't even think about flirting with her if you value your life," Yang threatened him as her eyes flashed red, wanting to preemptively stop that potentially disastrous scenario.

"Whoa, I got it, chill," Neptune assured Yang, and her eyes went back to normal. Yang considered looking for Ruby but the girl herself then came in, smiling and waving.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm a little late, I was talking to Jaune and lost track of time. He and I really hit it off last night, so I think I've managed to make a friend!"

"What, do you have a crush on him or something?" Weiss scoffed.

"Ew, no! Jaune's just a friend. I'm not interested in boys," Ruby explained. "Or girls. Or romance in general really. Or sex for that matter. The only lover I need is my precious Crescent Rose!"

"And that's just the way I like it," Yang said, glad she didn't have to worry about vetting potential romance partners for her sister. "But what do you mean you hit it off with Jaune? You didn't say a word to him when we first met him!"

"True, it wasn't until we were chatting with him and his friends that we really hit it off, but you were too busy staring at Blake at the time to notice," Ruby said.

"Hey, if appreciating beauty is a crime, then I'm guilty as charged," Yang said, putting her hands up and winking at Blake.

"You're ridiculous," Blake said playfully as she tried to stifle a giggle.

"Ugh! Ruby, why didn't you tell me your sister was such a flirt?!" Weiss complained, apparently back in Ice Queen mode.

"Oh you don't have to worry about her flirting with you Weiss, my sister only flirts with pretty girls," Ruby said, making both Weiss and Yang's mouths open wide in shock.

"That was savage, sis," Yang said. "And for the record, Weiss, I do actually think you're pretty, but you're not really my type."

"I take it your type is dark-haired aloof bookworms?" Weiss said.

"Something like that."

"Soooo Ruby, was it?" Sun said, finally re-entering the conversation. "I'm Sun, leader of Team SSSN, and this is Neptune. Scarlet and Sage should hopefully be here soon."

And as if on cue, a pair of footsteps, likely belonging to the aforementioned Scarlet and Sage, could be heard approaching.

"Anyway, this bear faunus had like, THE biggest dick I've ever seen. I'm telling you Sage, I think my asshole grew 3 sizes that day!" Scarlet said as he and Sage entered, causing the girls to give each other looks of disbelief.

"Um, maybe don't talk about your sexual escapades in front of the ladies, Scarlet," Sage said, noticing their discomfort.

With both teams there, they began to talk about what was next for the rookies. Apparently, they were to spend their first week or two sparring, training, and learning to fight together as a team before heading out and getting hands on experience. With the explanation over, the girls were free to do as they wished at the station until it was time to go home. And Yang knew exactly what she wanted to do.

"Pyrrha Nikos, I challenge you to a sparring match!"

* * *

"Good luck Yang, you better not make me regret picking you as my partner," Blake told her partner as she got ready for the match with Pyrrha. They were in the combat arena, and each combatant was sitting with their team as they prepared themselves. The match was to take place on a neutral arena, with weapons and semblances allowed, and the loser being the first to dip below 20% aura. A scoreboard displayed the combatants and their current aura levels.

"Don't worry I got this, Blake!" Yang said, giving her a thumbs up.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure you do, I think you might need a bit of an… incentive," Blake said, going for a seductive but teasing tone.

As expected, Yang's interest was piqued. "What kind of incentive?"

"If you win…" Blake leaned into her ear and whispered so Ruby and Weiss couldn't hear. "I'll let you see my ears."

"Deal," Yang said, clearly excited at the prospect.

"I'm not finished," Blake said. "If you lose, I'll spend this entire Saturday with Sun."

"You monster!" Yang mock gasped. "Welp, I'm definitely motivated now."

Blake sure hoped she was. She didn't actually want to spend Saturday with Sun. He may have been attractive, but he didn't exactly leave a good first impression earlier. Then again, neither had Yang the previous night, but she had at least taken the hint that she wanted to be left alone, which had made Blake begin to reconsider her opinion of the blonde. And she was glad she did, because she'd found Yang to actually be quite pleasant since. Her sunny demeanor brightened even Blake's world, she had shown herself to be nothing but considerate of Blake's feelings, and her detective skills were clearly up to par. Now she just had to see how her fighting skills were.

And as the match began, she was not impressed. She seemed too reckless, focusing much more on offense than defense, and this was clearly a problem, as her aura was clearly depleting at a much faster rate than Pyrrha's.

"What's she doing! She's just letting the attacks hit her! It's like she's not even trying to dodge!" Weiss complained.

"That's the point," Ruby said.

"What, is she like a masochist or something?"

"Massa-wha?"

"A masochist."

"Massachusetts?"

"A masochist: somebody that likes pain," Blake explained.

"Oooooooh. I guess you could say that," Ruby shrugged, but Blake could tell there was more to it than that. Ruby clearly knew something they didn't.

"She does look like she's enjoying herself, she hasn't stopped smiling since the match began."

"She does love fighting."

"Should I be concerned about that?"

"Nah, she's got a good head on her shoulders, she knows when not to pick fights, which is most of the time, really."

Things were looking pretty grim at that point. Yang was down to 35% aura while Pyrrha was at a healthy 80%. Blake had begun to resign herself to spending Saturday with Sun, when suddly Yang slammed her fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked Pyrrha off her feet. When Yang stood up, Blake noticed that her eyes were red and her hair was glowing. She got back into the fight, and her strategy was suddenly different. She still mainly focused on offense, but she was actually blocking and dodging when she needed to, which wasn't often, as the force of Yang's blows had become so staggering that Pyrrha could hardly get any chances to fight back. Pyrrha's aura was rapidly depleting while Yang's was staying steady.

"Is this her semblance?" Weiss asked.

"Yep! With each hit she gets stronger, and she uses that energy to fight back!" Ruby said. Suddenly everything made sense. Ruby's cryptic comments, the lack of dodging early on, the sudden shift in strategy.

"I'm impressed. This strategy's a bit reckless though, please tell me she doesn't use it in all of her fights," Blake said.

"Don't worry, Yang knows to adapt her battle strategy based on the opponent. She usually doesn't even have to use her semblance."

Suddenly, everyone in the room except Ruby and Yang was startled by Yang's right arm rocketing off of her stump and into Pyrrha, making her crash into the wall and drop below 20% aura.

"Of course she'd go for a flashy finale like that," Ruby said, rolling her eyes as Pyrrha walked over to Yang to return her arm, before shaking Yang's hand and patting her on the back in congratulations. Soon Yang herself was heading back over to them.

"Man, that fight was INTENSE! I haven't had that much fun in a while," Yang said as she approached.

"So you like fighting, huh?" Blake said.

"Yep! I love the rush of adrenaline I get! I'm a bit of a thrill seeker," Yang explained. "So when do I get my reward?"

"Tonight, in the bedroom," Blake responded, knowing exactly what it would sound like to the other two teammates.

"Ew! Did you really have to say that in front of us?" Weiss whined.

"It's not what you think, Ice Queen. I'm not the kind of girl to have sex on the first date," Yang said.

"You haven't even had sex like, ever," Ruby said, and Blake was honestly surprised at this revelation. Yang seemed like she could have any girl of compatible orientation she wanted.

"RUUUUUUBY! You didn't have to tell them that!"

* * *

 **I'm sure you guy can see why this is rated M on ff now. Plenty of dirty jokes and talk about sex in this fic, especially once the bees themselves get buzzing. No sex scenes planned atm tho, but if I change my mind on that they'll be ao3 exclusive. Fun fact: the initial concept of this fic was that I wanted a bee fic where Yang has already lost her arm when she meets Blake, but Adam's still the one that took said arm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Summary**

 **Team RWBY begins their life as housemates, and we meet a dusty old crow...**

 **Chapter Notes**

 **Hi guys. Big thanks to Kisaramix for betaing the first half of this chapter. Sadly, she was too busy to beta the rest so it had to go unbeta'd. So I do need a new beta reader if any of y'all are interested in that. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

As they arrived at their new home, Yang, Blake, and Ruby quickly found that Weiss had made an understatement when she called her apartment decent. It had to be one of the nicest apartments in the city, being located in one of the upper class apartment districts. It took up almost the entirety of the top three floors of its building. A small hallway on the penultimate floor that connected the apartment entrance and the elevator was the only part of those floors that wasn't part of the apartment itself.

"There are bathrooms on all three floors. Yang and Blake's room is on the entrance floor, while Ruby, our room is upstairs. The entrance floor also has the kitchen and living rooms, while upstairs is the study and music room, which is soundproofed. Downstairs is the gym and indoor swimming pool," Weiss explained to her new housemates. She then shot a glare over to Ruby. "And keep in mind this is _my_ place you're staying in, so all of you best make sure you don't make me regret letting you live here, or I **will** kick you out!"

"Hey, I'm a great housemate, just ask Yang!" Ruby defended.

"I'll be sure to keep her in line," Yang assured the ex-heiress.

"You better! Now go unpack, the sooner you get it over with the better," Weiss barked at them.

* * *

"The Achieve Men, seriously?" Blake said as Yang hung up a poster of said band above her bed. The two of them were in the midst of decorating their bedroom, which had been empty save for a pair of double beds. Yang and the movers had started off by bringing in the big furniture, including dressers, desks, desk chairs, nightstands, and a bookcase, before Blake and Yang got to adding some of the smaller things to the room, such as table lamps, computers for the desks, and toiletries. Yang was currently in the midst of adding miscellaneous decor to the room while Blake stocked the bookshelf with her current personal collection of books. "I didn't take you for the boy band type."

Yang shrugged. "Back before I realized I was gay, I would fawn over the same boys that the other girls I knew did and listen to the same boy bands and stuff. But I found that The Achieve Men actually made good music, so I didn't stop listening to them even after my comp-het phase ended."

"When _did_ you realize you were gay, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I figured out I liked girls around the time I turned 17. It took me a few months afterwards to figure out that I didn't like boys though," Yang explained. "But I think if I'd known you back then I'd have figured out my sexuality a lot sooner."

Blake rolled her eyes at the flirting, but couldn't stop the smirk that came to her face, before her expression changed to a serious one. "Wait, didn't you lose your arm around that age?"

"Yeah. Lemme tell you, finishing senior year was rough, but luckily my teachers understood my situation and I still graduated on time," Yang said. "The first few months after losing my arm were the darkest moments of my left. I felt like such a burden on those around me, because how was I supposed to look after them when I could barely look after myself? And Tai wasn't exactly the best at helping me through my depression. He often unintentionally made things worse, though I never had the guts to call him out on it."

"Tai?" Blake asked.

"Oh, that's my dad," Yang said, and Blake couldn't help but wonder why she called her dad by his first name. "Once I got the arm, I was initially hesitant to put it on. But I eventually figured that while it's no replacement for the real thing, I could still make good use of it." Yang's expression changed to one of bittersweet fondness. "To be honest, Ruby was my main source of support and encouragement back then, even though it felt kinda wrong. I'm the big sister, I shouldn't have to rely on her, it should be the other way around, you know?"

"I can't say I do, I never had any siblings," Blake said, and she took a break from putting books away to go comfort Yang, who now sat on the bed. The conversation had made Blake realize her partner was selfless to a fault, and Blake resolved to do something about it. She herself had learned that sometimes one has to be there for others whether they want to or not.

"Come here," Blake said, giving Yang a sympathetic look and pulling her into a hug, which was returned. "You shouldn't feel guilty about relying on others, especially not when you expect them to rely on you. Support shouldn't be a one-way street. As your partner, I'll be sure to be there for you if you need it, regardless of whether or not you want me to."

"Thanks Blake, but I don't think you'll have to worry about that. I'll admit I needed the support back then, but I've done fine ever since, and I don't see that changing anytime soon," Yang assured her. She pat Blake on the back and pulled out of the hug. "Now we should probably finish stocking your bookshelf. I'm done decorating on my end, so I may as well help you so we can finish this faster."

"Right," Blake said, and they quickly started putting her books away.

"Ninjas of Love? Isn't this smut?" Yang asked in a teasing tone as she held up a certain book, and Blake's mouth gaped in horror. Blake had been hoping no one would notice she owned that book. "I never would've guessed that Blake Belladonna is secretly a pervert."

"I read it for the plot!" Blake said, and she realized she probably came off as overly defensive. _Although the smut scenes are pretty good,_ she quietly admitted to herself.

"Relax, I'm just teasing. You can read whatever you like, I won't judge," Yang told her as she and Blake got back to their task. Before long, they'd finished, and Yang got up and patted her stomach. "I dunno about you, but I'm starving. I think I'll go see what Ice Queen has in the kitchen."

* * *

"Weiss, what the hell is this?!" Yang said, motioning to the cabinets and refrigerator that she'd deliberately left open. Her teammates were currently in the living room, which only had a half-wall separating it from the kitchen. Ruby was playing a game on her phone, Weiss was filing her nails, and Blake was buried in a book..

"My kitchen?" Weiss said as she turned and gave Yang a confused look.

"You've got, like, nothing I can cook!" Yang complained, shutting the fridge and cabinets. She'd thought a wealthy girl like Weiss would have a better stocked kitchen, but apparently not.

"Oh, that's because I don't cook," she explained.

"You don't cook?" Yang said, now giving Weiss a puzzled look herself.

"I never learned how, so I've been living off restaurant food and microwave dinners," Weiss said.

"You never learned how to cook? Why?" Yang asked, puzzled.

"I've had other people cooking for me for most of my life, so it was never a skill I needed myself," Weiss explained, and Yang internally chastised herself for not figuring it out. _Of course the spoiled rich girl can't cook! I bet she can't even clean!_

"Lucky for you, I've been cooking since I was five! I'm gonna head out and buy groceries. Blake, I'll need you to come with me because this place needs a lot more food than I'll be able to fit on Bumblebee. We'll have to take your car," Yang said. Blake was the only one that owned a car, since Weiss used Uber and Yang had her motorcycle. Blake's car was a half-decade old black van that had plenty of space to hold the mountain of groceries they'd have to buy.

Blake sighed and shut her book. "Fair enough. At least if I'm there I can have a say in what food we keep in this house."

"Be sure to buy me lots of cookies!" Ruby said.

"Come on, sis, you know I always make sure you can satisfy your sweet tooth," Yang told her as she walked over to Weiss, who was digging through her purse.

"This should be plenty enough to buy what we need," Weiss said, pulling out some Lien and gave it to Yang.

"Thanks. For everything, really," Yang said sincerely. "I appreciate you doing this for us, and I'll be sure to pay you back somehow."

"You did say you can cook, and you're about to buy groceries, so I'd say you're already doing plenty to contribute to this household," Weiss said, shrugging.

"Still, you've given us a place to stay, and you're covering the cost of groceries-"

"Groceries that are for me as much as for the rest of you, so it's not really an act of charity," Weiss pointed out.

"Still, I'd like to help out any way I can. Ooh, I know, maybe I could teach you how to cook, when we have the time," Yang said excitedly, a big grin on her face.

"You're not going to let me say no, are you?"

"Nope! Everyone should know at least the basics of cooking. Even Ruby can use an oven, though she definitely could improve when it comes to the stove," Yang said, fondly looking back on when she taught Ruby how to cook a few years back. Her little sister had a tendency to get distracted and accidentally let stuff burn whenever she used the stove.

"Let's go, Yang. We can worry about that stuff later," Blake said, standing by the door with her car keys in hand.

"You're right. Bye guys, we should be back soon," Yang said as she and Blake left, giving a wave to Ruby and Weiss before shutting the door behind her.

"You're too selfless for your own good," Blake said as she pressed the button for the elevator.

"Hey, I like helping people! Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Yang said. The elevator doors opened, and they stepped in.

"Is that what made you decide to be a detective?" Blake inquired, pressing the button to take them down to the underground parking garage.

"Part of it. It's not like it was just one thing, y'know?" Yang shrugged. The elevator was actually quite roomy, and some cheesy elevator music was playing. "To be honest, I'd been a bit directionless before I lost my arm, but Ruby had been dreaming of being a cop for ages. I had definitely been considering it before, but it wasn't until I'd gotten back on my feet again after losing my arm that I'd decided that it was definitely what I wanted to do. I get to help those in need, it can provide some thrills and excitement, I'll hopefully get to put Adam Taurus in his place, and I get to do it alongside my baby sister! What about you?"

Blake smiled at Yang's enthusiasm.

"It allows me to make use of the skills I picked up during my time in the Fang, gives me the power to fight back against discrimination, and ideally I'll get to see the toxic influences in the White Fang put to justice," Blake said. "I want to see equality for the Faunus, and I've found this is the best way for me to contribute to that goal. The White Fang wants to achieve this through fearmongering, but that just makes us even more hated in the long run."

"That's a noble goal, and I'll gladly do what I can to help you achieve it," Yang said, giving her a thumbs up. "The Faunus shouldn't have to resort to violent radicalism in order to be taken seriously."

The elevator doors opened, and they stepped out.

"Yeah…" Blake said wistfully.

"Y'know, I can't help but wonder… Your dad's like, Chieftain of Menagerie right? Yet most of your things don't seem all that fancy," Yang said as they got into the car.

"I try not to rely on my parents' money more than I have to. I don't want to draw attention to myself," Blake explained, starting the ignition.

"I don't think you've done a good job of that, I find it hard _not_ to pay attention to you," Yang said as Blake pulled out of her parking spot.

"Good thing I'm the one driving then," Blake quipped.

"My flirting doesn't bother you does it?" Yang decided to ask, a worried look on her face.. It was something she'd been wondering, since the last thing she wanted was for Blake to hate her.

"I mean, it can be embarrassing at times, but no, it doesn't bug me. In fact, I find it kind of amusing, and maybe even a little cute," Blake said. "But don't take that the wrong way."

"Oh my, are you falling for me already?" Yang teased.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, I told you not to take it the wrong way. We've still only known each other for about a day. But I did say I'd let you know if you ever do anything that makes me uncomfortable, and I do plan on sticking to my word."

"Good. So what do you like to eat, Blake?"

"I'm a big fan of seafood."

* * *

"Come on Weiss, play with me!" Ruby whined, holding one of the controllers to the game console she'd set up in the living room. She'd hoped to use this alone time with her partner to bond a little, but apparently video games were beneath Weiss, who was currently looking at her scroll, probably doing some dumb boring rich people thing.

"I'm not going to do something as childish as playing video games," Weiss huffed.

"Video games aren't childish! Yang plays video games sometimes, and she's, like, the most mature person I know!" Ruby said proudly. "So come on, play with me!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"You know what, I'll play one match with you, but that's all you're getting," Weiss said, finally relenting.

"Yay! Now come on it'll be fun!" Ruby said, excited. She explained the game to Weiss, and they picked their characters and started the game.

"I want a rematch," Weiss pouted once Ruby had soundly beaten her butt.

"You're on!" Ruby said, pumping her fist.

* * *

"Man, I'm so glad you came with me, turns out we needed that extra shopping cart," Yang said. She and Blake were loading the two shopping carts' worth of groceries they'd bought into the back of Blake's van.

"Someone had to make sure you didn't forget to buy some tuna," Blake said.

"Hey, can we make a quick stop on the way back?" Yang asked, shutting the back of the van and heading to the front seat.

"Sure, where to?" Blake asked as she got into the driver's seat.

"The Crow Bar," Yang said.

"You wanna go out drinking on a Tuesday?!" Blake said, bewildered. While Blake had initially assumed Yang to be the type to drink and party a lot, she had since discarded that assumption. Had her initial assumption been right after all?

"No, it's nothing like that. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

* * *

"I had a feeling I'd find you here, Uncle Qrow," Yang said as she led Blake by the hand to the table in the bar where the man in question was nursing a bottle of whiskey. She knew this was his favorite watering hole.

Qrow was her birth mom's twin brother. The two of them had been on a detective team with Ruby's mom and she and Ruby's dad back in the day, but then Yang's mom Raven had left, and a couple years after Ruby was born Summer had died working on a case, and so Qrow and Tai had quit and became teachers at Signal Police Academy instead. However, Qrow ended up quitting teaching a few years back and was now working as a P.I in Vale.

"Well hey there, firecracker, long time no see," Qrow said, tilting his head in acknowledgement. "Who's your dark haired friend there?"

"This is my partner, Blake," Yang explained.

"Ah, nice to see you've finally snagged yourself a girlfriend."

"Oh no, it's not like that!" Yang stammered, blushing furiously. She and Blake then noticed they were still holding hands and quickly let go of each other's hand. "She's my partner on the force."

"Oh. So you've finally started working, eh?"

"Yeah. Me and Ruby are on the same team, and we've just moved in with Ruby's partner."

"I see," Qrow said, before holding his hand out to Blake. "Anyway, nice to meetcha Blake. I'm Qrow, Yang's uncle."

"Nice to meet you too, Qrow," Blake said, shaking his hand.

"Well come on you two, sit down, have a drink!" Qrow offered, motioning for them to sit at his table. "I figured you'd wanna catch up."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd come with us to our place," Yang said. "Ruby would love to see you again, plus we kinda have a bunch of groceries sitting in the car right now, many of which need to be refrigerated."

"All right, sure, I don't see why not. It'll be nice to spend time with my nieces," Qrow said, and he got up and put some Lien down on the counter. "Now show me to this car of yours. Last I knew you used a bike to get around."

"It's my car, actually," Blake said.

"That explains it," Qrow said, and soon they were in the vehicle in question. "Is there a reason you bought this many groceries?"

"She can't cook. The only cookable food we had in stock was food me, Blake, and Ruby had brought with us when we moved in," Yang said.

"Wait, who can't cook?" Qrow said, confused.

"Oh, Ruby's partner, Weiss Schnee, the one who invited us to live with her," Yang explained as Qrow took a drink from his flask.

Qrow spit out his drink.

"You're cleaning that up," Blake said as they hit a red light.

"Yeah, yeah. But back to the important issue here; you guys are living with a Schnee?" Qrow said, wiping up the liquor he'd spat out with his cape, which Yang rolled her eyes at.

"Yes, and you better put any beef you have with her family aside when you meet her. Besides, while she's a bit frosty, she doesn't seem that bad," Yang said. The light then turned green and the van got going again.

"As long as she's nothing like her sister or her father we should get along fine."

"Wait, what do you have against her sister?" Blake asked.

"I don't always see eye to eye with Jimmy and his lapdogs," Qrow vaguely explained. Yang made a mental note to never have Qrow over at the same time as Weiss's family.

"Are you kidding me?! This is the second red light in a row!" Blake said, clearly frustrated at her misfortune.

"Maybe we shouldn't have brought my uncle with us," Yang said.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"My Semblance isn't exactly like most - it's not exactly something I do. It's always there, whether I like it or not. I bring misfortune," Qrow explained.

"So, you're like a walking bad luck charm?" Blake said as she drove past the now green light.

"Exactly. Useful around enemies, but a nuisance for friends and family," Qrow said with a sigh.

"It's why he doesn't visit often, and when he does it's usually brief," Yang said.

"Well, you have my sympathies, Mr…?" Blake said, not knowing Qrow's last name.

"Branwen, but please, just call me Qrow," he insisted.

"So what's your Semblance, Blake? I know you saw mine in action earlier today," Yang said.

"Yeah, Ruby explained it to me. As for me, I can leave behind an empty copy of myself to distract the enemy while I make an escape or perform a sneak attack and stuff like that," Blake told her partner. "You should see it in action when we start training together."

"Oh speaking of, guess what Uncle Qrow? I beat Pyrrha Nikos in a sparring match today!" Yang bragged.

"Impressive, how'd you manage that?" Qrow asked.

"Clever use of my Semblance and the promise of a reward from Blake to motivate me," Yang said, winking at Blake.

Qrow raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said you two weren't dating."

"We're not, at least not yet," Yang said, giving Blake a cheeky grin.

Blake rolled her eyes. "You're lucky I know your confidence is fake, because arrogant statements like that are not endearing."

"My confidence is not fake!" Yang denied, crossing her arms. It was a half-truth, as there were times her confidence was in fact genuine, like her confidence in her ability to utterly dominate most opponents, but her ability to woo Blake was admittedly not something she was actually confident in. Blake was like, way out of her league.

"You guys suuuure you're not dating?" Qrow teased.

"Yes," they both answered at the same time.

"So Blake, how'd you like to hear some embarrassing stories from Yang's childhood?"

"Uncle Qrow, I swear to God, I will throw you out of this car," Yang threatened.

"Fine, fine. How about some inappropriate stories from my time with Team STRQ? Those are fun to tell," Qrow said with a smirk.

"Absolutely not. God you are the _worst_! Sorry my uncle's such a dirty old man, Blake."

"I am not old!"

"Sure you're not. Hey, I know, how about you tell me about my mother?"

"I'm too old for this."

"Wait, what's so special about your mother?" Blake asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Yang sad solemnly. She then pointed to their apartment building. "Look, we're already here anyway. Uncle Qrow, we're gonna need you to help us bring in the groceries. Take as many bags as you can, we don't want this to take multiple trips. Your visit is supposed to be a surprise for Ruby, so just place the bags down and wait in the hall until I tell you to come in, okay?"

"Got it," he nodded.

The three of them barely managed to bring all the groceries up in one go, setting them down in the hallway where Qrow waited as instructed while Blake and Yang entered their home, where they found Ruby and Weiss engrossed in a fighting game.

"YES! I win, you lose, take that loser!" Weiss said, standing on the couch and pointing down at Ruby.

"I didn't take you as the type to play video games, Ice Queen, but it's nice to see my sister making friends," Yang said, happy to see them spending time together.

"Yang, Blake, you're home!" Ruby happily greeted, waving her arms about excitedly.

"Yep, and we've brought home a surprise for you, but we have to put away the groceries first, so just sit down and make nice with Weiss until then, okay?" Yang said as she and Blake began putting the food away.

"Okay!" Ruby nodded, then turned to Weiss. "So, what should we do next, my new BFF?"

"Hmm, I think we should paint our nails, try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Weiss said sarcastically.

"Really? Ooh, I'd love to hear about your crushes!"

"I was being sarcastic, you dolt!"

"Oh. Then what _do_ you wanna do?"

"I want another rematch! I won't be satisfied until I have more wins than you!"

"Aw, you two are like an old married couple," Yang teased as she and Blake continued putting away the food.

"Ew, gross!" Ruby and Weiss both said in protest.

"All right Ruby, ready for your surprise?" Yang said once she and Blake had finished, and she motioned for Qrow to come in.

"UNCLE QROW!" Ruby yelled as she ran up to hug him. "Hi."

"Hey there kiddo," Qrow said, ruffling her hair.

"It's so good to see you! Did you miss me? Did you miss me!?"

"Nope," Qrow joked, and he and Ruby shared a grin.

"Oh, so she can recognize _your_ sarcasm but not mine? I swear, Ruby, you're a hazard to my health!" Weiss complained as Qrow released Ruby from the hug. She then held out her hand to him. "You must be the 'Uncle Qrow' Ruby's been gushing to me about. I'm Weiss Schnee."

"Yep. No need to introduce yourself, though, I know a Schnee when I see one," he said, shaking her hand. "Yang mentioned you on the ride here. Apparently you don't know how to cook?"

"Yep. Speaking of, now that we're all here, and we actually have food, I think it's time I make dinner. Any suggestions on what I should make?" Yang said.

"Tuna casserole," Blake suggested, now sitting in one of the chairs reading the book she'd had to abandon when she left with Yang.

"Tuna casserole it is then!" Yang decided.

"What, not even gonna hear out the rest of us first?" Weiss whined.

"Nope!"

"Y'know, for someone who claims not to be dating her, Blake sure has you whipped, firecracker," Qrow commented, taking a sip from his flask.

"So?" Yang shrugged, and then gave a devilish grin. "Maybe I like being whipped."

Qrow choked on his drink, sputtering as he gulped it down, while Blake dropped her book, and struggled to find her place again once she picked it back up. Meanwhile, Weiss just sighed and shook her head.

"That _would_ explain your semblance," Ruby surmised.

"Ew! Get your mind out of the gutter!" Weiss said, smacking Ruby on the back of the head. "She didn't mean it like that!" She turned to Yang, who had begun preparing dinner. "You didn't, right?"

"I dunno Weiss, you tell me," Yang said, smirking at how flustered Weiss got.

"Ugh! You two are incorrigible!"

"Incornji-wha?" Ruby asked.

"God, you are such an idiot! Ozpin must have made a mistake when he made you leader," Weiss barked at Ruby, who gave her a hurt look.

"Hey, don't talk to my sister like that!" Yang said as she glared at Weiss. "She'll be a great leader, and she's gonna prove you wrong!"

"Yeah!" Ruby said while pumping her first, clearly cheered up by Yang's words of encouragement.

"I'll believe it when I see it," Weiss huffed.

"Oh hey, I love this game!" Uncle Qrow butted in as he saw what game the two had been playing. "Who wants to take on the champ?"

* * *

After a half hour or so of Qrow kicking everyone's butt at video games, dinner was finally ready, and soon everyone was sitting at the dining table and eating.

"Mmm, this is pretty good Yang, I'm impressed," Blake said after happily devouring another bite of the casserole. She clearly hadn't been lying when she said she liked seafood a lot.

"Aww, thanks Blake," Yang said, fluttering her eyelashes at her.

"Ugh, you're lucky I agree with her," Weiss said, clearly not a fan of Yang flirting with Blake in front of her.

"So let me get this straight, you guys are all on a team together, which Ruby leads. Ruby is partners with Weiss, and Yang is partners with Blake. Do I have that right?" Qrow said.

"Yep, we're Teeeeeeeeeam RWBY!" Ruby shouted, smiling at her uncle.

"Got it. So how long have you kids known each other?" he then asked.

"We met last night," Ruby said.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me you guys met literally yesterday, and yet you're already living together?!" Qrow said, baffled.

"Uh-huh," the four girls nodded.

"I need another drink," he muttered.

"Shouldn't you watch your alcohol? You're gonna get yourself drunk," Blake said, seeming concerned by the amount she'd seen him drink that day already.

"Oh, don't worry about him, he's always drunk," Yang assured her.

"And that's supposed to make us feel better how?" Weiss said.

"Look pipsqueak, I've been drunk this whole time, and you didn't have a problem with me before," Qrow pointed out.

"Yeah, Dad says he's what's called a 'high-functioning alcoholic'," Ruby said.

"You have the weirdest family I've ever met," Weiss said.

"At least we're not a bunch of stuck-up rich folks bumping uglies with Jimmy and his army of sentient trash, Miss _Schnee_ ," Qrow spat at her.

"Uncle Qrow!" Yang scolded. "I know you don't like Atlas, but can you please keep it to yourself for tonight?"

"You should be thankful for Atlas, really. It's thanks to Atlas that your niece even has that arm of hers," Weiss pointed out. "I know Atlesian tech when I see it."

"Pfft, whatever," Qrow said, brushing her off, before deciding to change the subject. "So Blake, I don't think I've learned your last name yet."

"Oh, it's Belladonna," Blake told him.

"Belladonna, eh? I think I recognize that name," Qrow said, holding his chin in his hand.

"W-What are you talking about, Uncle Qrow? You must be thinking of something else," Yang said with a fake smile, before mouthing at him to drop the subject.

"Ah yes, I remember now. It's another name for the deadly nightshade, and you do _not_ wanna eat the berries of that plant, lemme tell ya," Qrow said, throwing Yang a wink to show he got the hint.

"So what have you been up to lately, Uncle Qrow?" Ruby asked him.

"Oh, you know, stuff," Qrow said, before getting up. "Anyway, I better head back, it's getting late. See ya around, kids."

"Bye Uncle Qrow!" Ruby said with a wave.

"I'll give you a ride back to the bar. Hopefully no one's broken into your car," Blake said.

"No need. I don't even have a car. Trust me, I can get around on my own," Qrow said, before leaving.

"What has my life become?" Weiss sighed.

* * *

"So Blake, I believe you promised me a reward?" Yang said to Blake, both back in their room, having changed into their pajamas. Everyone finished dinner not long after Qrow left, and they decided to head to bed once Yang had cleaned up after dinner.

"So I did. Give me a second to make sure no one else sees," and Blake got up, closing the curtains on the bedroom windows and making sure the door was locked, before heading back over to Yang, and hesitantly removing her bow. "Make a single cat joke, and I'm asking Ozpin for a new partner."

"OHMYGOD EVEN YOUR EARS ARE SO CUTE!" Yang squealed in delight when she saw them. Blake didn't even need to ask her not to make cat jokes, Yang knew better than to commit microaggressions like that. "Can I touch them?"

"Only if you promise not to shriek like that again," Blake said with a wince.

"Oh, oops. Sorry, won't happen again," Yang said, before hesitantly reaching out and stroking Blake's cat ears… "These are some cool looking cat ears. They're great! I like 'em. They match your hair, and your PJs too!"

She was interrupted by the sound of someone fiddling with the door knob, and then knocking on the door.

"Yang, are you all right? I heard you screaming. Nothing happened to you, has it?" her sister's voice called out.

"I'm fine Ruby! Go back to bed!"

"All right. Good night, sis!"

Once the sound of Ruby's footsteps dissipated, Yang turned back to her feline roommate.

"Sun was right, you know. You do look better without the bow."

* * *

 **Chapter End Notes**

 **So, fun fact, I wasn't originally gonna introduce Qrow yet, but the idea came to me as I was writing this chapter, and suddenly he ended up being in 11 pages' worth of scenes. So you can blame him for why this chapter only covers a single afternoon/evening.**


End file.
